


Winter Stars

by DisgruntledMinion



Series: Winter [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Sometime's the simplest things can turn into the most breathtaking, even if they come about through rather unconventional means. Affection knows no bounds and not even the frigid winter weather can freeze the warmth that it brings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I based this story off a trip I made to Hiroshima when I lived in Japan a few years back. I had the chance to visit a rather secluded onsen on an island off Hiroshima and the next morning, I wanted to write something fluffy about one. Turned out that this little one-shot grew into a series that I couldn't leave alone, haha. Enjoy! ^^

Soft classical music floated overhead and throughout the tall lockers, accompanied by the rustle of fabric from time to time. The locker room itself remained empty and Ciel glanced around the room. His toes curled against the textured floor and his hands gripped the fabric of his pants. Next to him, Sebastian shed his shirt without care and hung it up on a hanger.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” he grumbled and glared at Sebastian. How he looked so calm in their current situation, Ciel would never know. 

Sebastian chuckled as he placed the hanger inside the locker. “It’s a nice experience,” he said. “You should enjoy it at least once in your life.”

Ciel shifted on his feet as Sebastian’s pants fell to the floor in a rumbled heap. “Excuse me for having a shred of decency.”

“I have decency,” Sebastian answered. “It’s not like I’m about to go running naked through the streets. It’s perfectly acceptable to walk around naked in a place like this.”

“But you feel comfortable with it,” Ciel clarified and slowly eased his pants off his body. “Doesn’t it bother you at all?”

Sebastian shook his head. “I know I’ll never see these people ever again, so what does it matter what they think?” He folded the pants. “And I have nothing to feel ashamed about. Neither do you, for that matter.” He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to Ciel’s cheek.

Ciel batted him away, flushing heavily as Sebastian laughed. “We’re in public!”

“Not really,” Sebastian clarified. “We’re alone in a locker room. Semi-public at best.”

A sigh escaped Ciel’s mouth and he shoved his pants into the locker as well. Semi-public or public, it was all the same to him. The word public remained in the word, thus giving it the opposite meaning of private. And Ciel liked the definition of private. Sebastian however, had yet to master the true meaning of that word and it often left Ciel with a headache.

“I still don’t see why we couldn’t have gone to a more private place,” he emphasized the word for Sebastian and only received an amused chuckle for his troubles. “I think it would’ve been better.”

Sebastian hummed. “But the cost would nearly triple if we did that. The traditional hotels here are expensive and you were the one who complained earlier about the cost of the train.” He slipped his boxers off. “Make up your mind, Ciel,” he teased.

“You have no shame,” Ciel muttered and adverted his eyes from Sebastian’s body. He had seen it before but Ciel felt awkward looking at it in public. Probably because they didn’t exactly does this sort of thing back home. They hadn’t even left the locker room yet and already Ciel felt uncomfortable.

Sebastian didn’t give him an answer and instead wrapped the towel around his waist. He gave him an expectant look and Ciel huffed, blowing a strand of hair from his face. This was the first and only time he would agree to come to a place like this. How Sebastian even convinced him here in the first place, Ciel didn’t even know.

Something about wanting to show him something and giving Ciel an experience he wouldn’t forget.

He blushed heavily at the thought and Ciel smacked Sebastian in the arm. “If you have any perverted thoughts in that mind of yours right now about what you want to do to me in the hot springs,” Ciel hissed lowly. “I swear I’ll drown you.”

“The thought never crossed my mind,” Sebastian answered. Ciel stared at him and finally, Sebastian gave him a sheepish look. “Fine. Perhaps I entertained the thought, but that wasn’t why I originally brought you here.”

Ciel eyed him, still wary despite the honesty shining in crimson eyes. “My warning still stands,” he cautioned and slowly slipped his boxers from his body. 

“Your warning has been noted,” Sebastian said and locked his locker. He slipped the key around his wrist and gave Ciel an expectant look. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Ciel answered as he mimicked Sebastian’s actions. 

They walked to the sliding glass door. The frosted glass helped ease Ciel’s nerves for a few moments but he froze when a figure walked by the door. He knew other people were in the hot spring as well, but the empty locker room had given Ciel comfort in its silence. Seeing someone reminded him once more that he wasn’t alone with Sebastian.

“Sebastian,” Ciel hissed and clutched the towel tighter around his waist. “I’m not going out there.”

Amused crimson eyes looked back at him and Ciel could just see the laughter hidden in their depths. “I promised you that I wouldn’t do anything.” Sebastian looked at him curiously. “Or does something else hold you back?”

Ciel gave him a flat look. “Do I seriously need to list my reasons to you?”

“You have nothing to feel ashamed about, Ciel,” Sebastian said honestly. “And trust me, once you get in the water, you’ll feel better.”

The soothing words helped calm him down and brushed away a small amount of hesitation. Ciel still felt awkward and his heart pounded in his chest, but he could admit that a part of him remained curious. He wanted to know what it looked like on the other side of the door and wanted to see the thing Sebastian would show him.

Sebastian enjoyed the hot springs and visited them whenever he was in the country. In a way, Ciel wanted to experience the same thing at least once. And even though he wouldn’t admit it aloud, he would feel a bit disappointed in himself if he didn’t give the hot springs a chance. 

“Fine,” he mumbled and let Sebastian open the door.

Hot, humid air pressed against his face and Ciel shivered at the damp feeling that brushed against his warmed skin. He trailed Sebastian, trying his best to keep his eyes focused on Sebastian. Looking around would only make him feel more self-conscience and Ciel already wanted to turn around despite his earlier prep talk.

The stone floor felt cold underfoot and Ciel quickened his pace behind Sebastian. They came to a stop in front of several showers and Ciel nearly squawked when Sebastian knelt down in the small stall. 

“I thought we were getting into the water,” he said.

Sebastian shook his head and gestured to the stall next to him. “You have to rinse yourself off first.”

Ciel grumbled and cautiously removed his towel. He draped it over the top part of the divider and glanced at Sebastian. “Why didn’t you use the little seat?”

“That’s the one thing I draw the line at,” Sebastian answered as he adjusted the temperature and pressed down on a lever. “I’m certain they clean the surfaces of them, but I don’t like to sit on them knowing that someone else just had their junk right there.”

“Thanks for that,” Ciel said flatly and nudged the plastic seat away with his foot. He squatted down and stared at himself in the mirror in front of him, wondering what the point of it was. He didn’t bother to ask though and pressed the lever that Sebastian had earlier. Cold water sprayed his skin and he yelped before it quickly grew warm.

Ciel scowled at the water as it washed over his body and he scrubbed at his skin. The water tapered off and Ciel turned it back on as he reached for the bottle of shampoo provided for them. He went through the motions of cleaning himself, slowly relaxing as he ignored everything around him. 

If he closed his eyes, he could pretend that he was back home and in the privacy of his own shower. The illusion broke though when he opened his eyes and his reflection stared back at him. Ciel shook his head and rinsed the suds from his body, grateful for the warm water. It felt good against his tired body after exploring the nearby area all day long.

He looked up as Sebastian grabbed his towel and dried off his face. “You’re done already?” Ciel asked.

“Yeah,” Sebastian answered and glanced at him. “Are you almost done?”

Ciel looked back at his reflection and gave himself one more rinse before standing up with a nod. No sense in putting off the inevitable. He followed Sebastian again, feeling all the more wary as they walked back into the main room. Several large baths filled the area and steam rose from the waters, providing a misty atmosphere.

Water rippled as the people inside the baths moved around and Ciel adverted his eyes, hoping that they weren’t looking at them. They already stood out like a sore thumb. Being naked surely didn’t help matters.

“This one is good for now,” Sebastian murmured to him.

Ciel silently thanked Sebastian for picking the least crowded bath and gratefully slid into the hot water. His eyes closed in pleasure as it surrounded his body the more he sank into the water and despite his unease, his muscles started to relax. The water lapped against his skin in soft waves as Sebastian joined him, followed by a soft sigh.

“This is nice,” Ciel mumbled and stretched out his legs along the bottom of the bath. The stone remained hot against his leg and sucked away any remaining chills from his body. “I can see why you like it.”

Sebastian chuckled. “It’s a shame we don’t really have places like this back home,” he said and splashed some water on his face. “But now it’s like a treat whenever I get to experience it.”

“You could always get a hot tub,” Ciel pointed out, but he knew it wouldn’t be the same. Something different and unique remained and surrounded them, something that a hot tub could never replicate. Ciel reached for Sebastian’s hand under the water and squeezed it. “Thanks for taking me here.”

Sebastian didn’t have to give him the chance to experience this. He could’ve kept it his own secret and Ciel would’ve been none the wiser, choosing stubbornly to ignore the place had Sebastian not pushed. Ciel supposed that even sometimes, Sebastian had his moments.

He chuckled at the thought and leaned his head back. The steam curled throughout the air and floated up to the rafters, vanishing into the darkened shadows that lurked there. Tranquil was the first word that came to mind. Even with the other men that moved throughout the hot springs, Ciel still found it peaceful.

“What did you want to show me?” he asked and tipped his head forward again to look at Sebastian. He moved easily through the water to Sebastian’s side and looked out the windows that lined the very top of the walls.

“Something special,” Sebastian answered. “Do you want to try the other baths before I show you? Or would you rather see it now and then explore later?”

Ciel laughed lightly and pushed at Sebastian’s shoulder. “You say explore like it is some big adventure instead of jumping from one tub to another.”

Sebastian smirked. “You’re only limited by your imagination.”

He rolled his eyes. “Why don’t you show me your surprise first and then we can go on an adventure after that.” Ciel would never admit to the curiosity that burned throughout his body. After all Sebastian had showed him today, he couldn’t imagine what else Sebastian would want to share with him.

Blue eyes blinked as Sebastian stood up and for a moment, Ciel traced the rivulets of water that trickled down Sebastian’s body. He looked away before Sebastian could catch him staring and reluctantly stood up as well. The slightly cooler air had him shivering and he grabbed for his towel. It helped keep him warm and gave him a small security blanket as they walked to the other side of the room.

“There’s another room?” Ciel asked as Sebastian stopped in front of a door.

“You could say that,” Sebastian answered with a small smirk. 

He opened the door and Ciel’s grip tightened on the towel. It took everything in him not to shout as the frigid winter air nipped at his skin and Ciel almost retreated into the warmer air behind him. The only thing that stopped him was Sebastian’s grip on his wrist, tugging him forward. Ciel cursed as his feet slapped against the freezing stones and he avoided the small patches of snow that covered the pathway.

“Sebastian,” he growled as they came to a stop in front of another hot spring and Ciel bolted for the hot water. A pleased sigh escaped his lips as the warmer temperatures caressed his skin and Ciel glared at Sebastian as he stepped into the water. “Was this really necessary?”

Sebastian nodded. “I find that it is,” he said with a smile on his face.

Ciel splashed the water and sunk lower into the water so it covered his shoulders. “The only good thing I see about this is that we’re alone.” His glare sharpened. “What did I say before we came in here?”

“That’s not why we’re out here,” Sebastian said and held up his hands in a reassuring nature. He gestured up with his fingers and his smile grew. “Look up.”

Ciel gave Sebastian one last scathing look in hopes that it would keep him from doing anything while he wasn’t looking and leaned his head back. The steam from the water rose into the sky and for a moment blocked his vision. “I don’t,” he trailed off as the vapor parted, giving him a clear view of the darkened sky and his mouth parted slightly in awe.

Millions of stars gleamed like diamonds in the night sky as they trailed through the dusky pathway of the Milky Way and seemed to light up the sky. Darkened shadows stretched out like fingers and remained backlit against a faint yellow color, further highlighting the colors around them. Larger dots of red and blue lights littered randomly throughout the night and Ciel spun around slowly, tracing the long path that the stars followed.

The soft faded colors eased away the inky darkness until Ciel felt as though the stars themselves would swallow him whole. They overwhelmed him and made him feel vastly alone in the emptiness that was space. Yet despite the feeling, he didn’t feel lonely. The stars offered a strange warmth with their twinkling lights that beckoned toward him and set Ciel at peace.

Looking at the vast amount of stars, Ciel never felt more aware of himself and for several minutes, he lost himself in the breath taking view overhead. “Beautiful,” he breathed, his breath puffing white and joining the night air.

“It’s one of my favorite reasons to come back here,” Sebastian admitted and the rippling water around them helped lull them back into silence.

It felt like a crime to break the silence of nature around them and Ciel shifted back until he bumped against Sebastian. Their lips pressed together in a quick but warm kiss. They didn’t need words, the simple action conveying all the thanks that Ciel felt as he turned his attention back to the stars above. His fingers threaded together with Sebastian’s as Ciel lost himself once more to the peaceful abyss of the night sky.


End file.
